Anihilacja: Konklawe cz. 13
Chodź do mnie, Łyżeczko!- zakrzyknął Baphomet, doskakując do rannego Vulausa i zamachując się Łowczym Kłem. Rany Kronikarza wciąż leczyły się bardzo topornie, niemniej Człowiek Czystej Krwi zdołał uruchomić swoje Buty i odlecieć nimi wystarczająco, by uniknąć uderzenia. Niestrudzony bożek również uniósł się w powietrze, chcąc położyć łapy na Vulausie. Kronikarz był jednak szybszy- uruchomiony przez niego Miotacz Krystaliczny wystrzelił, a setki pocisków uderzyły Baphometa z prędkością ponad dźwiękową, mieląc jego ciało na drobne kawałki, a te z kolei, na jeszcze mniejsze kawałki. Baphomet nie zdołał nawet jęknąć, a wszystko co z niego pozostało, to jego płaszcz i Łowczy Kieł. Vulaus wylądował na ziemi, łapiąc się za brzuch. Pomiot który poownie wszedł mu w drogę posiadał niebezpieczne zabawki- pozostawało jednak pytanie, jak zdołał je zdobyć. Kronikarz doszedł do wniosku, że zbadanie Kła może przynieść jakieś rezultaty- gdy jednak po niego sięgał, zarówno broń jak i płaszcz zniknęły. - Leeroy Jeeenkins!- zakrzyknął Baphomet, spadając z nieba. Vulaus nie zdążył się odwrócić, a Kieł przeciął jego płaszcz, przebijając się jednocześnie przez skórę, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Kronikarz zakrzyknął z bólu, odskoczył i odwrócił się w locie, chcąc wycelować w przeciwnika. Baphomet był jednak tuż przed jego twarzą, zamachując się, by odciąć Vulausowi głowę. Człowiek Czystej Krwi był jednak doświadczonym wojownikiem- dzięki posiadaniu Butów Grawitacyjnych, zwiększył wielokrotnie grawitację dookoła siebie. Zaskoczony Baphomet wbił się w impetem w ziemię, nie mogąc poruszyć żadnym mięśniem, w powodu niesamowicie silnego nacisku. Dyszący i krwawiący Vulaus wyrwał mu z dłoni Kieł a następnie wbił go w plecy bożka. Baphomet zakrzyknął z bólu, a Vulausowi przed oczami mignęły sceny, których niedawno doświadczył. Gdy wyciągał a następnie ponownie wbijał w przeciwnika jego własną broń, widział podróbkę swojej dawno zmarłej żony. Ożywione wspomnienia zapomnianych wieków. Baphomet darł się niesamowicie głośno, gdy Kieł przebijał się przez jego kręgosłup, serce i inne narządy wewnętrze, a cała ziemia nasiąknęła jego krwią. - To...koniec.- powiedział Vulaus, owijając Bicz Energetyczny wokół szyi upadłego Baphometa. - C....cze....kaj...- szeptał Kozioł. Vulaus nie miał zamiaru go słuchać. Jednym, konkretnym pociągnięciem dokonał dekapitacji na bożku. Wszystko co z niego pozostało, to pozbawione głowy, przedziurawione ciało. Wszędzie pełno było jego krwi- za wyjątkiem płaszcza, który pozostawał idealnie czysty. Vulaus spojrzał na trzymany przez siebie Kieł. Potężna broń strażników Biblioteki, która nigdy nie powinna znaleźć się w rękach tak bezwartościowej istoty jak Baphomet. Sam Kronikarz również nie powinien się przejmować kimś tak nieważnym. Sekundę później, Kieł zniknął Vulausowi z rąk, a płaszcz będący na ciele zniszczonego ciała, również nie był nigdzie widoczny. - Nie dzisiaj, Łyżeczko.- powiedział Baphomet, który pojawił się kilka metrów przed Vulausem. Jego poprzednie ciało wciąż leżało tam gdzie było. Nie atakował, co zdziwiło Vulausa. Kronikarz nie był teraz w najlepszej kondycji mało prawdopodobne że wrogi pomiot znajdzie drugą okazję by na niego uderzył. Członek Konklawe miał jednak swoją godność- pomimo faktu że jego całe ciało krzyczało z bólu, on sam stał dumnie. - Jaki jest twój cel?- spytał Vulaus. Baphomet zaczął intensywnie mrugać, po czym zaczął się rozglądać. - Czekaj, pytasz mnie?- spytał bożek. Vulaus kiwnął głową. - Nie spodziewałem się tego w scenariuszu.- odpowiedział Baphomet.- To urocze że się troszczysz. - Każda istota, nawet tak żałosna jak ty, ma jakiś cel.- powiedział Vulaus.- Dlaczego włamałeś się do naszej siedziby? Dlaczego zatrzymałeś nas przed zabiciem Legiona? - No cóż, od czego by tu zacząć?- spytał Baphy, po czym nagle zniknął. Pojawił się potem tuż nad głową Vulausa, uderzając wraz ze swym Kłem. Kronikarz, pomimo swojego stanu, nie miał większych problemów ze skontrowaniem uderzenia przy pomocy swojego Niebiańskiego Kostura. - Powiedz mi, Łyżeczko...- zaczął Baphomet, a każdemu jego słowu towarzyszyło uderzenie Kła, które było kontrowane przez Vulausa.- Ile razy można się narodzić? - Naprawdę jesteś szalony.- odpowiedział Vulaus, jedną ręką kontrując uderzenie, a drugą uderzając Biczem Energetycznym, przed którym Kozioł zdołał się jednak uchylić. - A żebyś wiedział!- zakrzyknął Baphomet, wciąz walcząc.- Kontynuując jednak moje rozważania, można powiedzieć, że narodziłem się trzykrotnie. W tym momencie Vulaus podniósł nogę, sprzedając przeciwnikowi kopnięcie w brzuch. Mało dystyngowany ruch, ale ważne, że skuteczny. Baphomet padł na kolana, łapiąc się za trafioną część ciała, a Vulaus uderzył w niego swoim Kosturem- a raczej zrobiłby to, gdyby jego przeciwnik się nie odturlał. - Nie pytam o twoją biografię.- syknął Vulaus. Baphomet jednak szybko wstał i ponownie natarł, ścierając swoje ostrze w kosturem Vulausa. - Pierwszy raz, u zarania wojny z Upadłym.- powiedział Kozioł, uśmiechając się sadystycznie. - Co?- spytał zaskoczony Vulaus. W tym momencie Baphomet sprzedał przeciwnikowi kopniaka, prosto w dziurę w jego brzuchu. Kronikarz zakrzyknął z bólu i odsunął się- wtedy jednak Baphy odkrył, że jego noga utknęła we wnętrzu przeciwnika i żeby nie upaść, musiał skakać za nim na jednej nodze. - No ładnie.- powiedział Baphomet. Wściekły Vulaus nie wahał się- jednym, płynnym ruchem obciął przeciwnikowi nogę, następnie wyciągnął ją ze swojego ciała i wyrzucił jak najdalej. Baphomet syknął z bólu, po czym przystawił płaszcz do rany, a jego noga cudownie odrosła. - Tłumacz się, pomiocie!- wydarł się Vulaus. Kozioł natarł ponownie, a jego cios, raz jeszcze został skontrowany. - Nie znam szczegółów dotyczących tego etapu życia.- powiedział Baphomet.- Wszystko co wiem, to to, że jakaś część Upadłego, jakiś mikroskopijny kawałek, stał się częścią innej istoty. W tym momencie Kozioł przerwał, uderzając Vulausa z główki. Nie był to najlepszy pomysł, gdyż bóżek odbił się jedynie od czaszki przeciwnika niemal upadając na ziemię. - Drugi raz, gdy mój Twórca odnalazł tą istotę.- powiedział Baphomet, doskakując do Kronikarza i ponownie z nim walcząc.- On, członek Lawan Ur, wyrwał odłamek którym wtedy byłem. Vulaus zaczął rozmyślać, nie przestając przy tym się bronić. Ọrun, tak zwany był stwór, który za czasów Wojny dręczył niezliczone planety. Historie o posiadaniu przez niego odłamka Upadłego większość członków Lawan Ur włożyła między bajki. Ci którzy w nie uwierzyli, ginęli w próbie udowodnienia swoich tez. Z tego co mówił mu Lid'Og, nawet rodzony brat Biologa poległ, nie będąc w stanie pokonać bestii. Jeśli jednak to co mówił Baphy było prawdą, to odnalazł się w końcu ktoś, kto go pokonał. - Twórca zabezpieczył odłamek, a następnie zaczął go badać.- kontynuował opowieść pomiot.- Doszedł do jedynego logicznego wniosku: nikt nie był w stanie pokonać Upadłego. Nikt, poza samym Upadłym. Vulaus zaśmiał się, a z jego ust poleciała krew. - Ty, nowym Upadłym?!- wciąż śmiał się Kronikarz. - Haha, śmieszne, wiem.- odpowiedział Baphy, próbując wbić Kieł w głowę Vulausa.- Nie wyszło.- dodał, gdy Kronikarz zdołał się obronić.- Odłamek zyskał własną świadomość i zyskał sporą moc, jednak nie była to nawet 1/10000000 tego, co chciał osiągnąć Twórca. Więc wyrzucił swoje dzieło, swoje dziecko w Pustkę, mając nadzieję że nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał go oglądać. Vulaus miał teraz okazję, by przebić czaszkę Baphometa, jednak nie zrobił tego. Potrzebował usłyszeć resztę historii- bo z tego co usłyszał, był już w stanie domyślić się, jak przeciwnik włamał się do ich wymiaru. - Odłamek jednak przetrwał, błądząc po Zaświatach.- kontynuował Baphy.- I tak, po wielu długich latach, trafił do Piekła. I wtedy, gdy Odłamek zapłodnił pozbawioną wstydu i resztek czystości Hemafrodytę, narodziłem się ostatecznie. Ja, Baphomet! - Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.- powiedział Vulaus, zadając cios tak potężny, że odrzucił przeciwnika.- Jaki jest twój cel? Baphomet doskoczył do Vulausa i ponownie rozpoczął z nim walkę. - Ten świat jest moim celem!- zakrzyknął Baphy.- Nawet wy, członkowie Konklawe, nie wiecie jaką wartość ma ta planeta! Ta wyspa! Biegacie po nieskończonym wszechświecie, przekonani że wiecie już wszystko, podczas gdy tak naprawdę nie wiecie nic! - Wszystko to, dla jednej planety?- spytał drwiąco Vulaus. - Tak!- zakrzyknął Baphomet.- Dla tej jednej planety, powróciłem do Twórcy i zamordowałem go z zimną krwią! Następnie w oparciu o jego odkrycia, stworzyłem technikę, która zapewni moim wyznawcom wieczność, jakiej wasza rasa już nie zazna! Ciosy Baphometa stały się silniejsze, jednak Vulaus nie miał problemów z kontrowaniem ich. - Udałem się na Ziemię i rozpocząłem eksperymenty.- kontynuował Kozioł.- Niemal cała ludzka rasa wyginęła w ich wyniku, ale jeden przetrwał! Pierwszy Reinkarnator, Legion! Vulaus zastanowił się. Lawan Ur przed upadkiem opracowała metodę przenoszenia świadomości poległych do Wiecznej Rady. Kronikarz już wcześniej zauważył podobieństwa między reinkarnacją a tą procedurą. Teraz widział, co było łącznikiem. - Wszystko co stało się potem, to element mojej gry, Łyżeczko!- zakrzyknął z radości Baphy.- To ja dałem Narendzie i Przemysłowi ich moce, to ja oszukałem Blakłuda i powołałem Smoczy Exodus! To ja manipulowałem całymi narodami, by pozyskać pionki do mojej gry! To ja zaogniłem konflikt pomiędzy Susanoo a Amaterasu, to ja przeprowadziłem upadek Templariuszy i podpaliłem bazylikę, by zdobyć Całun Turyński! To ja oddałem Noelle w ręce Czarnobrodego i wprowadziłem Smoka do Kraju! To ja powołałem Legion i to ja będę władcą tej planety! A ty Vulausie, padniesz przede mną na kolana! - Nonsens!- odpowiedział Vulaus, wykorzystując możliwość manipulowania grawitacją, by posłać Baphometa w powietrze.- Nawet jeśli twoim celem jest jedynie ta planeta, to jesteś głupcem myśląc, że ktokolwiek z nas Ci się pokłoni! Jesteśmy Konklawe, Ludźmi Czystej Krwi! Gdybyśmy chcieli, zniewolilibyśmy ten świat tysiąc razy! - A przy okazji stracili tą władzę drugi tysiąc!- zakrzyknął Baphomet, tworząc w dłoni kulę energi, którą następnie cisnął w Vulausa. Atak ten jednak okazał się być nic nie wart, wobec potęgi Pola Fazowego.- Zrozum to, Łyżeczko! Nie pragnę zdobyć władzy, ja chcę ją utrzymać! Będę władcą tego świata, po kres czasu! Choć i to może nadejść przedwcześnie, przez waszą głupotę. - O czym pleciesz, pomiocie?- spytał Vulaus. - Nieważne.- odpowiedział Baphomet, machając ręką.- Najważniejsze, że dla powodzenia moich planów Legion musi zginąć z innych rąk. Konklawe musi się trzymać od tego z daleka! Vulaus uśmiechnął się. Usłyszał już wszystko, co chciał usłyszeć- teraz pozostało mu jedynie to zakończyć. Rękawice Fazowe uruchomiły się. - Żegnaj, Baphomecie.- powiedział Vulaus. Bożek spojrzał na swoje ciało, które zaczęło się niebezpiecznie szybko rozpadać. Skóra boleśnie schodziła z ciała, kości, mięśnie i samo mięso z kolei zaczęło rozpadać się na drobne kawałki. Wyglądając niczym istota z głębi koszmaru, Baphomet ponownie natarł na Kronikarza, zamachując się swoją bronią. Vulaus nic nie robił, gdyż nie musiał- jego przeciwnik stał się pyłem, nim zdołał do niego dotrzeć. Ponownie, wszystko co z niego zostało, to Kieł i Całun Turyński. Tym razem jednak, Vulaus nie chciał pozostawiać niczego- wyciągnął Rękawice w kierunku obydwu tych akcesoriów, planując zrobić z nimi to samo, co z Kozłem. Wtem jednak przez ziemię pod stopami Vulausa przeszedł dziwny dreszcz. Gleba, jak gdyby obdarzona własną wolą, otoczyła Kieł i Całun, po czym wciągnęła je pod siebie. Wyczuwając drgania Kronikarz był w stanie śledzić, którędy przedmioty te się przemieszczają. W sumie nie musiał tego robić- gdyż artefakty te wyskoczyły spod ziemi kilka metrów za nim. Wtedy Kronikarz ujrzał, że nie jest sam. W miejscu w którym pojawiły się artefakty, umieszczony został pentagram, a w jego centrum stała skryta za czarnym strojem postać. Osobnik ten trzymał w ręku przedmiot, który był Kronikarzowi znany- Kamień Filozoficzny, najwyższa forma transmutacji, jaką była w stanie przeprowadzić ludzkość. Tajemnicza postać ścisnęła przedmiot i szykowała się, żeby wbić go w pentagram. Za plecami tego człowieka, stał również ktoś inny. Ta postać, nie była już nijak tajemnicza. Wysoka, czerwonowłosa kobieta, ubrana w wyzywający strój i przypatrująca się Vulausowi z zaciekawieniem, wydawała się jedynie czekać na jego ruch. Kronikarz nie miał zamiaru jej zawieść. Sięgnął po swój Miotacz Krystaliczny a rudowłosa otworzyła delikatnie usta. W momencie w którym palec Człowieka Czystej Krwi spoczął na spuście, ta wydarła się z całych sił. Gdy tysiące kryształów wystrzeliło, by zmielić przybyszy na drobne kawałki, natrafiły na potężną, nie dającą się przebić ścianę dźwięku. Tajemnicza postać wbiła Kamień Filozoficzny w ziemię, a okolica pokryła się żółtym, oślepiającym światłem. A z tego światła, wyszedł Baphomet. - Już wróciliście?- spytał Baphomet, przeciągając się.- Czyli możemy kończyć tą zabawę. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures